In the hardwood floor industry, two main types of hardwood floor are found on the market, 1) solid wood and 2) engineered wood composed of superposed layers of wood. Solid hardwood floorboards are manufactured pre-finished or unfinished. In the pre-finished hardwood floor, the sanding and varnishing process is done at the factory by opposition to the unfinished flooring where the sanding and varnishing are executed on-site after installation of the hardwood flooring.
The manufacturing process of pre-finished hardwood floor includes varnishing and/or staining steps on assembled floorboard sections of typically 4 feet wide. These sections allow effective use of sanding techniques prior to or concomitant with the varnishing and/or staining steps. There is a need for the manufacturers, to have a tight assembly of the tongue and groove joint between each adjoining floor hoards to prevent the same from becoming disassembled from one another during the sanding and varnishing process.
During the varnishing process, the floorboards can be assembled and disassembled 2 to 3 times prior to its final packaging. The manufacturers also traditionally packed the floorboards in 4 layers of 3 or 4 wide assembled floorboard panels. There is thus also a need for facilitating the separation of the floor boards into layers of 3 or 4 assembled floorboard panels without damaging the tongue and groove joint.
The requirement of having a tight assembly of the tongue and groove joint during the sanding operation is a major inconvenient for floorboards installers who need to disassemble the floorboard packages before the installation. If excessive force is used to separate the floorboards, especially those who were exposed to humidity, by applying excessive force, it may cause permanent damage to the tongue and groove joint and/or result in an increase of disassembling time and efforts for the installers.
None of the traditional floorboards are designed to provide a solid board assembly to prevent disengagement of the individual floor boards during the factory sanding process while still providing for easy disassembly of the pre-finished floorboards into floorboard sections of 3 or 4 floorboard panels prior to packaging and/or into individual floor boards prior the installation. If prior-art tongue and groove designs were made to ease detachment of floorboards, they could not insure a tight assembly during the manufacturing or installation.
There is thus a need to provide floorboards with tight assembly of the tongue and groove joint for the manufacturing process while remaining easy to detach at the time of installing the hardwood flooring.